


Mine

by Jimmikins (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Possessive Behavior, dont know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jimmikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp. I feel like I took this completely wrong, and its dreadfully short. My apologizes. For a kinkmeme prompt; "Possessive!Sherlock with others finding out about how submissive John is to Sherlock. :D Possibly Lestrade POV for at least part of the fic? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

They had a normal life, one that John enjoyed. Very much, he enjoyed being around Sherlock, watching him solve cases, helping him, watching him get angry, get elated and excited- and sometimes, he got the change to enjoy being the centre of his utmost attention.   
A while ago, at the beginning, that used to be a rare occurrence, and a cherished one at that. But now, it was more like a constant state- being lavished with attention and doted on, and its gotten to the point where Sherlock gets jealous very easily, almost to Johns dismay. But John can't help but want to please Sherlock, growing fond and attached to him, until its so difficult to say no to the man. But John was getting spoiled and he loved it and so did Sherlock, so wheres the problem?  
Here. The problem is here, at the crime scene, where Sherlock practically hisses at anyone who gets too close to John. He thought of John as his, and he doesn't like his things to be tampered with. He kept an extra close watch on Anderson, not wanting him to taint John with his filthy hands. He finally found something interesting and he wasn't going to let it go or be ruined.  
Sherlock was utterly bored by the case- as usual, these days he much rather preferred to stay in with John, watch his reactions to things, even going as far to watch crap telly with him.   
John, on the other hand, thought this was a case that Sherlock could enjoy, though he would admit he'd be more happy at home, maybe cuddled up to Sherlock....   
John shivered at a passing breeze, drawing his coat tight about him. Sherlock notices- he notices everything, the prat- and gives him his scarf, an action that has everyone staring, even Lestrade. Johns cheeks tint pink- this time not from the cold, and he tries to hand the scarf back but Sherlock was having none of it. He wrapped it around Johns neck snugly. Sherlock felt a bit disappointed; having hoped John would be pleased with the show of affection. Perhaps he should try harder?  
Little did he know- John was pleased, but he didn't feel as comfortable showing displays of affection around the people he worked with. Basically worked with. Can this be considered an actual job?  
"So, what do you think?"  
"What do I think about what?" Sherlock replied, momentarily confused. He'd been preoccupied thinking about what he could do to cheer John up from his scarf mishap.  
"The body?" John grimaced a little, glancing down at it. It was bloody and a bit mangled, and although John was used to this type of thing, it still...  
"I don't think anything of it. Its a run-of-the-mill type murder. If you lot need my help with this," Sherlock said, raising his voice to address everyone else in the room. "Maybe you should just switch professions."  
A grumble rose from that, everyone shuffling awkwardly, not knowing how to reply.   
"Sherlock, not today..." John mumbled, not in the mood for Sherlock to cause a scene that'd just make everyone here dislike him more.  
"It's none of your business." Sherlock replied, not even looking at him. His voice was stern in a way that made John simply nod, pressing a little bit into his side. He was worried that Sherlock was mad at him now, and that always proved troublesome.  
``  
Greg couldn't help but notice the changed dynamic between Sherlock and John over the last few months. At first, John was argumentative and firm, voicing his displeasure with Sherlocks words or actions without worrying about reprimand, and when it came, he argued more. But now, it was like he was a different person, sinking back when he was scolded. With anyone else- he was still the John Watson he first met, but with Sherlock his demeanor changed completely.   
Greg almost felt...annoyed by this change. He was worried that Sherlock was fucking with the poor blokes head, or doing some kind of experiment that involved tampering with his feelings.   
He walked up behind them and clapped a hand on Johns shoulder, who squeaked and jumped. Sherlock glanced over and he huffed out an annoyed breath, as if he was dealing with a child. Surprisingly, he aimed this not at John, but at Greg.   
'Back up, would you? You're ruining my concentration." it came out through gritted teeth.   
"What concentration? Have you even been trying to figure this out?" he demanded, not retreating. Johns eyes darted between the two with obvious worry.   
"John, come with me." He took Johns arm- not waiting for a reply, and dragged him out of the house they were in, onto the pavement. He stood there quietly for a moment, contemplating, before hailing a cab.   
"Sherlock, what are you doing? We can't just leave!"  
He narrowed his eyes at him and raised a brow. "Watch me."  
Greg watched through the window at the ordeal, sighing a bit to himself. Now he had to figure all this mess out by himself.


End file.
